izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Major Lilywhite
Major NathanielZombie Knows Best Lilywhite is a main character of iZombie since Season 1. Major is a seemingly perfect former college football player-turned-social worker. Major was engaged to Olivia Moore, with whom he’s trying to remain friends, despite still being in love with her. He is portrayed by Robert Buckley. Series Early Life Major graduated from University of Washington together with Liv and Peyton Charles. Major played the safety position for UW's football team. He used to be engaged to Liv until she broke things off after being turned into a zombie. Season 1 In Pilot, Along with the rest of Liv's friends and family, Major attends an intervention to let her know he's still there for her. The two constantly avoid each other and go through awkward conversations. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Major gathers a box of Liv's things to return to her as an excuse to see her again. However, it's just a box of things Liv doesn't really want and an awkward conversation ensues until Peyton walks in on them. When he returns to the girls' house he walks in on Liv painting and listening to jazz, something he thought he'd never see based on her personality. Later, Liv shows up at his house wanting to reconcile things and tries to seduce him. However Major pushes her away and lets her know how much she's hurt him. In The Exterminator, Major is seen to have begun to move on from Liv, kissing another girl during a game of Jenga. In Blaine's World, Major almost is killed but, Liv scratched him to save him. Soon after, giving him a vaccination or a cure. Season 2 Major has distanced himself from Liv, angry that she has been hiding a lot from him. They go out of their way to avoid each other. In ''Grumpy Old Liv'', Vaughn hires him to dispose of the 323 suspected zombies in Seattle. While initially refusing, he relents after learning they know about his five earlier zombie murders. Vaughn also tells Major that he knows Liv is a zombie. This pushes Major to agree to the job, believing that it will keep them from hurting Liv. Major becomes addicted to Utopium in ''Zombie Bro'', after accompanying Ravi to a party to study the drug's effects. Liv is forced to take him home after he collapses in the bathroom. The two share a tender moment after Major asks her to stay with him in his house, and he promises to never let anyone hurt her. In Max Wager, it is revealed that Major has been freezing the zombies instead of killing them under orders of the 'forced' employment by Max Rager/Vaughn Du Clark,. In The Whopper, he was discovered by Blaine's men that he was the 'Chaos Killer'. Blaine traps Major in a coffin tied up and negotiates with him. Until it was revealed to him that the zombie victims were frozen instead of killed. He then gave Blaine his father's body and lets Blaine decide his next 'victim' he is supposed to kill from the list of zombies he was given by Max Rager. In Cape Town, Major goes after someone else on the list given to him by Vaughn. After learning that she was forced to become a zombie and has been used as a prostitute of sorts for other zombies in exchange for brains, Major decides that he won't kill her and will freeze her; promising he will be the first person she sees when defrosted. She tells him that she doesn't want to continue as a zombie and he gives her a vial, telling her that it's a cure. Later on in the episode when Liv comes back after being told by Clive that she won't investigate with him anymore, Major tells her that he understands what the brains do to her. The two have an argument before Liv tells him that it would be better if they broke up. Season 3 TBA Personality He is a very protective person, showing concern about everyone he cares about. With a strong sense of justice he does his investigations about the murders of two homeless boys all by himself without caring about the dangers. Physical Appearance Major has blue eyes, brown hair, and he is very muscular. Powers and Abilities (As a zombie) * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Major does not belong to one or the other and is thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). It also appears that as a zombie, he does not physically age, as 10 years after the main events of the final episode of season 5, both he and Liv appeared to be the same age while Ravi, Peyton and Clive had noticeably aged. * Memory Absorption: As a Zombie, Major will receive and experience the memories of any person whose brains he eats. However, when he eats brain tubes, he will not experience these visions, or the subsequent side effect of develop the brains traits and skills. * Trait and Skill Absorption: Zombies develop the personal traits and skills of the people's brains that they consume. This allows Major to develop the skills and personality traits of the people's brains that he eats. *'"Full-On Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Major's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie's and allowing him to perform incredible feats. *'Enhanced Strength/Endurance': When in "full blown zombie mode", Major's physical strength and endurance are greatly enhanced. He was able to tear open a metal door that a large group of people were struggling to pull open, and has survived multiple gunshots, as well as being caught in an explosion *'Enhanced Speed/Agility:' As a zombie, Major has access to greatly enhanced physical speed and agility. When in use, Major is incredibly nimble, and can move much faster that any human being, he is also able to leap across a great distances. *'Zombie Siring:' By scratching human beings, Major is able to turn humans into zombies, as well as curing any illnesses and injuries they possessed as a human (with the exception of Freylich disease). (As a cured zombie) *'Zombie Sense:' A side-effect of the cure that results in raised blood pressure and hair to stand on end when near a zombie. Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber, meaner" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' His zombie abilities are triggered by adrenaline, making it hard to control and hard to hide. *'Utopium addiction' (has since been sober) Temporarily Inherited Traits and Skills 'Season 2:' *Caffeinated "Hippy"/Cheery disposition (Leslie Morgan) *Playing the drums (Unknown) *Handling guns (Janko) 'Season 3:' *Handling guns (Janko) *Stereotypical teenage girl behavior (uses slang a lot, takes many selfies, listens to pop music loudly and has several issues with one’s self, including major body issues) (Cindy Chen) *Zumba (Unknown) Relationships *Olivia Moore: Major's Wife and previously, his ex-fiancée. The two of them briefly got together again before Liv broke up with him, believing that it was for the best because of her condition as a zombie. The two remain as friends. They began dating again in Season 2, but eventually broke up once more. In the last episode of the show, in Season 4, they are shown to be married. *Ravi Chakrabarti: Close friend and roommate. *Blaine DeBeers Enemy-turned-uneasy ally. In the first season, Blaine tortured and later stabbed Major when he was investigating the deaths of the missing youths from Helton Shelter. In the second season, Blaine was the first to learn Major was the Chaos Killer, and the two worked out a deal in which Blaine offered up certain clients for Major to capture. In season 3, Blaine helps him track down Natalie, and despite their prior history; Major seemed to show understanding for Blaine's hesitance in regards to Ravi's memory serum. *Peyton Charles: Close friend. *Rita: Former lover. *Corinne: Former lover. *Vaughn Du Clark: Former employer. *Janko: Former coworker by default. *Minor: A dog he took care of for a while, previously owned by Colin Andrews. *Natalie: Friend, and later lover. *Justin Bell: Fellow soldier and good friend. He was the person who introduced Justin to Liv. Appearances: 50/58 Season 1: 13/13 *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Mr. Berserk *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Season 2: 19/19 *Grumpy Old Liv *Zombie Bro *Real Dead Housewife of Seattle *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Love & Basketball *Max Wager *Abra Cadaver *The Hurt Stalker *Cape Town *Method Head *Fifty Shades of Grey Matter *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *The Whopper *Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind *He Blinded Me... With Science *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Season 3: 13/13 *Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother *Zombie Knows Best *Eat, Pray, Liv *Wag the Tongue Slowly *Spanking the Zombie *Some Like It Hot Mess *Dirt Nap Time *Eat a Knievel *Twenty-Sided, Die *Return of the Dead Guy *Conspiracy Weary *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Season 4 *Are You Ready for Some Zombies? *Blue Bloody *Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 *Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 *Goon Struck Trivia *In Blaine's World he finds out that Liv is a zombie and he briefly becomes one too. *In Pour Some Sugar, Zombie he went into zombie mode for the first time, instigated by Ravi confronting him with being a serial killer, even though Major freezes them. Gallery Major.jpg Season3iZombiePoster.png References Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Love Interests Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Appears in Season 5